


your height is a metaphor

by jayhood



Category: DCeased (DC Comics)
Genre: DCeased: Unkillables issue #2 non compliant, Gen, post DCeased: Unkillables issue #1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23250058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayhood/pseuds/jayhood
Summary: From my tumblr Jason Todd headcanons challenge. Anonymous asked:Jason was the shortest robin but became the tallest of all the bats
Relationships: Cassandra Cain & Jason Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	your height is a metaphor

There was a spare Batsuit in the trunk. Jason didn’t need to check to know. He didn’t want to check, but he never wanted any of this: a zombie apocalypse in which he, a certified undead, was the one to come out unscratched; three graves to his brothers and father he had to dig himself; an orphanage full of kids he needs to protect, who call him the name of a dead boy.

But there was a new threat to survivors. A handful of cockroaches thinking the end of the world is a great time for conquest and subjugation. There were dopes like Kite-Man, and there were some heavy hitters like Deathstroke or Savage. There was Rose, who literally knew what are you going to do before you did.

Gotham never allowed time for sentiment, least of all now. You had to use everything at your disposal, otherwise, you were risking you won’t get another chance to.

So he opened the trunk, and took out the suit, and put it on.

Or, tried to. Seemed like somewhere between his last visit to the Manor and now, he had grown a few inches. The suit that has been a little too large then, was now too short.

He had overgrown Bruce long ago. Now, he just had physical proof of that. There were times he would have been exalted to realize that.

He stared at the suit in his hands, not sure how he felt about it  _ now _ . But he didn’t get a chance to think about it for too long.

“I will take it,” Cassandra said  _ after _ she took the Batsuit away.

“Yeah,” he said. “I have my helmet still, don’t I?”


End file.
